


Подарок

by Taala



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taala/pseuds/Taala





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishmedunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/gifts).



\- Ты не болен.

\- А? Нет, я совершенно здоров.

\- Я знаю. Ты не болен и не расстроен, - повторил Смауг, прищуриваясь. – И не делал ничего, что могло бы вызвать сильную усталость. Тогда в чем дело?

\- Ни в чем. Все в порядке, - Бильбо успокаивающе улыбнулся и аккуратно поставил кружку на пол, стараясь не стукнуть ею о камень.

Вообще глиняной кружке было место не на неровном полу пещеры, а на столе – солидном, дубовом, отполированном временем и прикосновениями. А еще лучше – накрытом вышитой льняной скатертью, чуть подкрахмаленной, пахнущей ветром и лугом. А рядом непременно должна стоять глубокая миска с тягучим темным медом, вазочка клубничного варенья – обязательно с цельными, неразваренными ягодами, плошка с солнечным, только вынесенным из погреба маслом и тарелка – нет, блюдо – с теплыми золотистыми булочками. А после того как кружка будет пару-тройку раз опустошена и вновь наполнена ароматным чаем, ее следует вымыть, тщательно вытереть и убрать в добротно сделанный шкафчик с резными дверцами, а вовсе не на выщербленный выступ в стене, на который не то что посуду – старые тряпки положить и то стыдно. Если бы, конечно, здесь были тряпки.

\- Все хорошо, - подтвердил Бильбо и тихонько вздохнул.

\- Ну вот опять!

\- Ты о чем?

\- О вздохах. Уже десятый раз за вечер. И вчера вздыхал. И позавчера. И утверждаешь, что все в порядке.

\- Правда? – Бильбо озадаченно нахмурился. – Не замечал. Случайно выходит.

Смауг фыркнул, выпуская небольшое облако дыма.

\- Разумеется, случайно. А еще ты при этом тоскливо оглядываешься по сторонам и брезгливо поджимаешь губы. Тебе здесь не нравится, так? Уже пожалел, что отказался сразу возвращаться в свой Шир?

Бильбо помотал головой.

\- Нет, конечно! Я же сам предложил.

\- А теперь передумал и боишься сказать об этом.

\- Глупости! – возмутился Бильбо. – Я не передумал, а если бы и так – будь уверен, не испугался бы сообщить. Просто…

Он умолк, не зная как объяснить. Гномы в свое время сочли его неженкой, а он всего лишь сожалел об отсутствии необходимого. А что подумает Смауг, у которого свои представления о комфорте и который знать не знает о льняных скатертях? Решит, что хоббит никудышный спутник, донесет до Ривенделла и улетит. И хорошо если донесет, а то так и бросит в горах. 

А расставаться с драконом не хотелось. С ним было интересно разговаривать и здорово летать. С ним не надо было демонстрировать чудеса выносливости и можно было никого не бояться. С ним легко было почувствовать тревогу, восторг, страх, раздражение, умиление – и никогда – скуку. Бильбо не готов был признаться даже себе, но с драконом он испытывал совсем не благородное, но сладкое чувство обладания чем-то значительным, уникальным, недоступным больше никому. Оно пьянило порой сильнее полета, согревало надежнее жара костра и одновременно пугало – больше, чем возможное столкновение в одиночку с парочкой орков. Бильбо даже думать боялся о возможности лишиться этого – тем более из-за такого пустяка как нехватка посудного шкафчика.

\- Просто что? – прервал молчание Смауг.

\- Иногда приходит в голову, что было бы приятно посидеть у камина, - беззаботно улыбнулся Бильбо. – Знаешь, ни с того ни с сего вспоминается старое кресло с вышитым подголовником, теплый плед и треск поленьев. Ерунда, понимаю. Подумаешь – кресло! Я и без него прекрасно обхожусь. Честное слово!

\- Кресло? 

\- Да. Это такая штука чтобы сидеть. На четырех ножках и…

\- Я знаю как выглядит кресло – насмотрелся в Эреборе.

\- Ну… вот.

Бильбо вдруг подумал, что Смаугу тоже может чего-то недоставать. Например, груды сокровищ, оставленных в пещере. Россыпи драгоценных камней, вспыхивающих искрами в свете драконьего пламени, ласкающего прикосновения золота, льнущего к чешуе, шепчущего перезвона монет под изогнутыми когтями. Ему стало неуютно.

\- Забудь, - виновато попросил Бильбо. – Меня все устраивает.

Смауг прикрыл веки. Как показалось – равнодушно.

*** 

А на следующий день дракон улетел. Конечно, такое уже случалось. Иногда он отправлялся охотиться и возвращался к вечеру – сытый, отяжелевший, и длительное время после этого не отлучался надолго. Но в этот раз он появился поздней ночью – явно недовольный – и утром опять исчез. И на следующий день. И на следующий.  
Бильбо беспокоился, спрашивал, получал в ответ короткое «летал» и не решался проявлять любопытство, которое могло бы показаться назойливым. Дракон не пес – на цепь не посадишь. 

На четвертый вечер Смаугу, очевидно, повезло.  
Он довольно щурил глаза, поводил хвостом и благосклонно согласился на чистку когтей, под которыми застряли обрывки меха и кусочки кожи.  
К процедуре Бильбо отнесся со всей тщательностью, удаляя малейшие остатки погибшего животного, пытаясь определить, кто стал добычей. Безуспешно.

Он уже решил было, что все в порядке. Что даже если и случалась размолвка, то теперь все наладилось, а может и не было причин для беспокойства – просто показалось. Засыпая, Бильбо предвкушал пробуждение у горячего драконьего бока, а не в одиночестве, дрожа от зябкой утренней свежести. Он думал, что Смауг наверняка не откажется прокатить его над лесом, и ветер будет холодить ноги и пробираться под куртку. Что вечером, возможно, они договорятся податься к югу и зимовать там, потому что здесь дракон распугал уже все зверье. Или, наоборот, Смауг, наконец, поддастся на уговоры и навестит родню на севере, далеко за Серыми горами – и Бильбо увидит других драконов.

Бильбо снились надежность чешуи под ладонями и высота. Он не мог бы это описать, но знал, что так и было, а потому проснулся легко, в ожидаемом тепле и улыбнулся прежде, чем открыл глаза.

\- Иди сегодня на рыбалку, - потребовал Смауг, заметив его пробуждение. – И не торопись возвращаться.

Радость Бильбо мгновенно угасла.

\- Как хочешь.

От обиды даже завтракать практически расхотелось.  
Бильбо без аппетита сжевал пару лепешек, запил их водой, не желая возиться с чаем, проверил наличие кремня и трута в кармане и ушел. Если Смауг не хочет его видеть, то так тому и быть. 

*** 

Серый осенний день тянулся невыносимо медленно.   
Сонная рыба не клевала, отсыревшие ветки занялись с трудом, да так толком и не разгорелись – только дымили, почти не давая тепла. Рыхлые ленивые тучи надежно скрывали солнце, периодически сбрасывая на землю холодную водяную пыль.   
Бильбо ежился у чахлого костерка, гадая, достаточно ли он медлит.  
Когда ближе к вечеру зарядил мелкий нудный дождь, хоббит решительно собрал так и не пригодившиеся удочки.

\- А ведь и заболеть недолго, - мрачно сказал он себе и чихнул. – Может я и никудышный спутник, может и обидел чем, а только если так дальше пойдет, то меня и лорд Элронд не вылечит – умру от насморка. Виноват – извинюсь, а мокнуть без толку больше не буду, не дело это. И в молчанку хватит играть. Вот приду и скажу…

По дороге домой Бильбо сочинил небольшую речь, начинающуюся со слов «Со всем моим уважением…» и заканчивающуюся «… в надежде на дальнейшие добрососедские отношения», но едва подошел к пещере, как был чуть ли не за шкирку затянут внутрь.

\- Наконец-то! – нетерпеливо заявил Смауг. – Все давно готово, а тебя где-то носит. И промок весь!

\- Что готово? – переспросил Бильбо, блаженно подставляя бока под горячее драконье дыхание. 

От высыхающей куртки пошел пар, шерсть на ногах распушилась от тепла, веки отяжелели.

\- Не спи! – дракон бесцеремонно толкнул его носом в спину и едва не сбил с ног. – Пойдем.

\- А? Куда?

Бильбо машинально сделал несколько шагов, пока не понял, что его направляют к дальней стене. Тусклого света от входа не хватало, и он напрягал зрение, стараясь не наступить острые камни. Терпения Смауга хватило на несколько секунд. Коротко рыкнув, он схватил Бильбо за воротник и поднял в воздух. Так получилось намного быстрее.

\- Эй! – возмутился Бильбо, вновь оказавшись на земле и восстанавливая равновесие. – Мог бы и предупредить!

\- Смотри!

Струйка драконьего пламени лизнула внушительную корягу, которой еще вчера в пещере точно не был. Бильбо даже не успел спросить, откуда она взялась, потому что прямо перед собой увидел оскаленную пасть с огромными, диной в его руку, клыками. Он отшатнулся в ужасе и закричал бы, если бы смог.

 

*** 

\- Я едва не умер! – возмущенны выговаривал Бильбо, когда к нему вернулись голос и способность здраво оценить увиденное. – Предупреждать же надо!

\- Я хотел сделать сюрприз.

\- О, он удался. Уверен, у меня даже пятки поседели!

\- Ничуть, - серьезно заявил Смауг, пригибая голову. – Цвет шерсти не изменился.

\- Так я тебе и поверил.

\- Ты сам можешь оценить, когда выйдешь на свет. 

\- Так и сделаю, будь уверен.

Бильбо глубоко вдохнул, окончательно выравнивая дыхание, и Смауг воспользовался паузой, что бы спросить:

\- Тебе совсем не нравится? Все не так, как ты хотел?

Покачал головой, Бильбо улыбнулся.  
Напугавший его монстр оказался шкурой саблезубого тигра, накинутой на устойчивый камень, сколотый так, что у него образовалось широкое сидение и подобие спинки. В нише стены, которая явно была дополнительно углублена совсем недавно, на неаккуратно сваленных дровах плясало пламя. Дым от костра удачно уходил куда-то под потолок – очевидно, там пряталась щель.

Бильбо провел ладонью по блестящему, бело-рыжему меху. Он гладил его снова и снова, пальцы путались в густом подшерстке, а сердце стучало часто-часто – от восторженной, почти болезненной благодарности и смущающей его самого нежности.

\- Очень нравится, - признался он. – Это потрясающе.

\- Тогда садись! – велел Смауг, пристраивая над огнем заранее приготовленный котелок, в которой размокали сухие смородиновые листья сморщенные ягоды малины. 

***

Говоря откровенно, сидение оказалось не особенно ровным, костер все-таки немного чадил, а шкура была плоховато выделана и еще не досохла, но Бильбо баюкал в руках шершавую кружку, прихлебывал горячий чай и думал, что надо бы отправиться на поиски припрятанного сундучка – наверняка там найдется то, что порадует дракона.


End file.
